Pardonné
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Petit One shot avec la chanson pardonné du groupe Kyo Un certain jeune homme à la cicatrice déverse ses sentiments dans une lettre destinée à ses deux moitiés


_**Disclamer: **Rien est à moi et tout est à JK Rowling, les paroles de la chanson "pardonné" sont au groupe Kyo _

**_NdT:_ **_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrive pas à faire des One Shot non tristes ... mais bon, pour celui la p'etre que je changerais la donne en faisant un deuxième chapitre, mais ca c'est à vous de décider _

_Enjoy ! _

_Le Saut de l'Ange _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Pardonné_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans un coin de la salle commune alors que tous étaient couchés, Harry James Potter songeait à toute sa vie qui n'avait jamais été la sienne. Et, dès le début, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de suivre sa destinée, et là, il était toujours lié à elle: la prophétie.

_**Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd**_

_**Qu'on vienne à mon secours**_

Jamais il n'avait demandé à être le « survivant ». Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait survécu à une mort certaine alors que sa mère et son père: Lily et James Potter n'en avaient pas eu la chance … à cause d'un sorcier sanguinaire qui avait eu un jour l'envie folle de voir le monde ramper à ses pieds.

_**J'ai construit ma vie et des barrières autour**_

_**Sans jamais voir le jour **_

Puis, après avoir passé de longues et suffocantes années dans le placard à balais des Dursley, il avait découvert avec joie l'existence du monde sorcier. Malgré la précense continuelle de Voldemort, il avait réellement apprécié ces petits moments passés en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, à Poudlard ou ailleurs.

_**J'ai prié mes dieux enfermé seul dans ma tour**_

_**Comme toi j'ai voulu un visage et voir du paysage**_

Mais très vite, la sombre vérité avait éclaté et il avait du se battre pour vivre … ou pour survivre. Voilà toute la nuance. Car, avec la montée au pouvoir de cette face de serpent, Harry avait perdu Sirius, son parrain. Patmol était même plus que son parrain, il était le dernier lien qui le rattachait à sa famille et était devenu en quelque sorte son deuxième père.

_**Prendre le large, écoutez mon message**_

_**Les barreaux d'une cage **_

_**Peuvent céder sur le poids des larmes **_

Harry soupira et regarda l'horloge. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever et il devrait partir combattre Voldemort … car, s'était au solstice de l'été qu'aurait lieu la bataille finale du bien contre le mal.

_**J'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver**_

_**Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité**_

Harry se leva et monta le plus silencieusement possible dans le dortoir des garçons et y chercha une plume et un parchemin. Il redescendit ensuite et s'assit sur une table près de la cheminée dont le feu se consumait lentement pour ne devenir qu'une fumée fin, s'évaporant vers le ciel étoilé.

_**Je suis la cible qu'il te faut, le satellite en trop **_

_**J'ai courbé les yeux et j'ai joué mon rôle **_

Une fois le feu éteint, le plongeant dans le noir, Harry prit une bougie et l'alluma. Tout en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller les autres, il commença à écrire.

_**Je suis comme tout le monde**_

_**Pourtant malgré moi de la peur je suis l'hôte**_

_Hermione et Ron _

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous écris cette lettre alors que nous nous sommes parlé il y a quelques heures à peine. Peut-être pour vous écrire tout ce que je n'ai pas su vous dire _

_Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis assis à cette table … seul. Éclairé seulement d'une bougie qui est d'ailleurs sur le point de s'éteindre. _

_**Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd**_

_**Qu'on vienne à mon secours**_

_**J'ai construit des barrières, la vie suit son cours**_

_**Je n'attends plus le jour, j'ai renié mes dieux pour toujours **_

_Mais je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, mes problèmes, mes angoisses … non, ce que je vais vous dire est bien plus fort et plus profond que cela …. _

_Les plus belles années de ma vie ont été celles que j'ai passé avec vous, à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, dès que je vous ais vu dans le train, j'ai senti tout de suite qu'un lien indestructible nous liait tous les trois (oui, oui, même avec toi, Mione)._

_Mais, ce qui nous a rendu plus soudé que jamais est, sans aucun doute, ce qui c'est passé le soir d'Halloween de notre première année … d'un côté je remercie Quirrell (Voldemort) pour cela …(rien que pour cela, rassurez-vous !)_

_Puis, au fil du temps, nous sommes devenus inséparables … le fameux trio. Même toi Hermione, avec Ron. Je sais qu'au fond de vous, malgré vos disputes, dans votre cœur que vous vous aimez._

_En fait, je sais que cela parait idiot de vous dire cela maintenant mais, je pense de plus en plus que nous ressemblons aux Maraudeurs !_

_Toi, Hermione, tu me faits penser à Moony. Tu es le cœur de nous trois, celle qui nous rassure et qui nous remet les idées en place quand nous nous égarons._

_Ron, tu as les mêmes réactions que Patmol. Tu agis sous tes impulsions et dans les moments noirs, se sont les souvenirs de tes plaisanteries qui me remontent le moral. Et malgré ton comportement impulsif, tu a le courage des Gryffondor ( sauf pour les araignées), nous l'avons tous les trois. Et tu es également un stratège extraordinaire ! Tu m'as réellement bluffé lors de l'échéquier géant façon sorcier pendant notre première année._

_Et moi, je suis moi. Celui qui vous met tous ses problème dans votre vie à cause d'un serpent visqueux qui a décidé de me pourrir la vie. _

_J'ai tellement de chose à vous dire que je ne vous ais toujours pas dis l'essentiel: _

_JE VOUS AIME_

_Ron, tu le sais … je t'aime comme un frère, comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Et, malgré certains accrochages … je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi pendant toutes ces années_

_Hermione …Hermione. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de t'écrire tout ce que je ressent en ce moment même. Le seul fait de penser que demain, je ne pourrais peut-être ne plus te voir me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Tu es mon âme sœur, ma raison de vivre, et la jolie jeune femme que j'aurais aimé épousé et que j'épouserais si l'on m'en laisse le temps. _

_Quand vous lirez cette lettre, je serais probablement déjà parti provoquer Voldemort pour qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute. Et, que Dumbledore me pardonne mais, c'est une chose que je dois régler seul. J'espère que vous me le pardonnerez aussi … un jour. Je ne vous dis pas où je vais car je sais que vous le savez déjà … là ou tout à commencé et ou tout finira … _

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Harry James Potter_

**_J'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver_**

_**Et, j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité**_

Harry relu plusieurs fois la lettre. Un peu dépressive sans doute mais elle était sincère et il avait enfin libéré son cœur de ces sentiments qu'il n'avait pas réussit à leur dire par peur de les mettre en danger.

Il plia la lettre et la mit dans une enveloppe sur laquelle y était inscrit ses quatre mots: « _Pour Ron et Hermione_ »

Harry se leva et la positionna bien en évidence sur la cheminée pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte. Avant de partir, il se retourna et repensa aux bons moments passés dans cet endroit. Mais résigné, secoua la tête et sorti.

Sans aucun bruit, et comme un voleur, il sorti du château ou l'attendait son combat. Il se dirigea vers pré au lard et marcha, profitant pleinement de ce qui pourrait être ces dernier moments à vivre. Cela lui prit une bonne heure pour arriver à Godric Hollow et là, se tenant de toute sa hauteur, Voldemort, l'attendait, les yeux rouges et un sourire sadique et malveillant sur les lèvres …

**_Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble c'est parfait  
Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble c'est parfait  
Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble  
Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble  
Partir en cendre, ne rien entendre Finir en sang  
Ne plus attendre_**


End file.
